


A Different Kind of Pain

by Sidra



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Popslash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra/pseuds/Sidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Pain

JC ran his tongue over the dark ink. "How could you stand the pain?"

AJ shifted to present another tattoo for inspection. He watched with hooded eyes as JC traced it with his finger. "It's part of the experience. Wouldn't be worth much if it didn't cost something to get." He couldn't explain that the pain was a major part of the appeal.

Every once in a while, JC would start to obsess and would feel the need to personally anoint each design. AJ never complained. The unhurried exploration was a different kind of pain, but every bit as worthwhile.


End file.
